The World (Steel Ball Run)
|user = Diego Brando from Another Universe |namesake = The World |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |persistence = A |precision = B |potential = B }} |Za Wārudo}} is the Stand of the Diego Brando from Another Universe, featured in Steel Ball Run. An alternate version of the original The World from Part 3, it appears alongside its user during his confrontation with Johnny Joestar in the arc High Voltage. Appearance THE WORLD is a humanoid Stand with a build similar to Diego's and design similar to its alternate counterpart. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the . On its back are twin , connected via short twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of its hands bears the shape of a clock with similar emblems on both its shoulders and hips. Its chin and belt region are decorated with hearts, while its knees are capped with D-shaped pads. THE WORLD is yellow in all media featuring it. Abilities Inherent in most short-range Stands, THE WORLD demonstrates an above-average attack strength, delivering strikes powerful enough to cleave through its own limbs and presumably eliminate enemies with a single punch. Its range of manifestation is at least a couple meters, as it separated from Diego at one point to deliver a pincer attack. Time Stop As described by Diego, THE WORLD possesses the ability to stop time, allowing only itself and its user to act within the stopped time. The maximum duration of the ability is approximately 5 seconds. During this period, objects that were thrown by THE WORLD or its user will eventually stop in midair and once time resumes, will continue traveling at the velocity they were thrown at. Diego prefers to use his power to set up traps against Johnny rather than killing him directly, although it may be due to the danger of approaching Tusk ACT4. Chapters * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Diego's World.png|THE WORLD's first appearance, charging with Alternate Diego at Johnny DiegoTheWorld.png|Diego declaring his ownership of time Diego Brando recreates the scene from stardust crusaders.png|Throwing knives toward Johnny SBR Chapter 91.jpg|THE WORLD appears from a cloud of smoke SBR Chapter 92.jpg|SBR Chapter 92 cover SBR Chapter 94.png|Peering from behind its master Onelastwrrrryy.jpg|THE WORLD's head is obliterated by the two Diegos fusing SBR Volume 1-24 Spine Art.png|THE WORLD's spine art appearance on VOL.24 |-| Game= THEWORLDEoH.PNG|THE WORLD's render, Eyes of Heaven AltDiegoat1.jpg|Diego Brando (AU)'s THE WORLD with him in Eyes of Heaven AltDiego2at1.jpg|Diego resuming time with THE WORLD Trivia *Aside from a slightly different appearance, THE WORLD's stats and abilities are the same as The World. **Unlike The World, its name is distinctively spelled in English with capitalized letters, similar in convention to DIO from Part 3 and forward. *In Eyes of Heaven, THE WORLD demonstrates either a lack of ability or decision not to unleash a Stand rush, performing varying combos consisting of punches, chops, and kicks at a normal rate unlike the original The World. *While the original The World is entirely yellow in the manga and gray-skinned with yellow armor in most other media (video games, the TV anime, etc.), THE WORLD is entirely yellow in all media featuring it. References Site Navigation Category:Part 7 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands